1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to input keys and, more particularly, to a key for an electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device generally has keys for operating the electronic device. Referring to FIG. 6, a commonly used key 100 includes a non-plated plastic layer 10 and a plated plastic layer 20 surrounding the non-plated plastic layer 10. The plated plastic layer 20 is covered with a metal plating layer 30. The key 100 is integrally formed by a double-shot mold (not shown).
However, if the key 100 is connected to a metal housing of the electronic device, current can easily pass therebetween. As a result, functions of the electronic device can be affected. In addition, the connection strength between the non-plated plastic layer 10 and the plated plastic layer 20 is low, whereby the two are easily separated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.